boothumourfandomcom-20200213-history
Evening of 15 November 2018
The Evening of 15 November 2018 saw Jones and Nicholas have a peculiar evening where many moments took place. Taking place on a Thursday, Jones and Nicholas had their usual weekly visit to the Granary pub. However, they repeated their new tradition of going to Tesco Hampton as well I literally don't know where to start if I'm honest Rosemary Pre Jones Pick-Up En route to Jone's House in Motey, and rather inspired by Elton John's John Lewis 2018 Christmas Advert, Nicholas needed a bit of 'Your Song' in her life to sing along too on the journey. When Searching through the list of E-artists, she finally found him, and selected all albums hit play. The first Elton John song that came on however was his 1974 Christmas song 'Step into Christmas', which she originally skipped, but went back too as she was feeling it. She rewound (I cant believe I used the word rewound as if it's 1995 still) the song so Jones could also hear it, whilst she had a bitch about her ex. The Granary Nicholas ordered a Wagyu Burger and Jones, the Lamb burger, both also opted for halloumi fries. Whilst starting to eat something happened and Rosemary said 'shitly' when describing the body popping-inspired impression of the Plaapsy Christmas tree scenario, which caused a similar incident to that of the Lovely Day incident where the two nearly actually died. The two discussed the Bebo Studio Production Food Fight. I'M GUNNA KILL YOU Leaving the Granary When the meal was finished the two sat a while before Nicholas decided she was going to have a pudding. On this occasion Jones stated that he cba with one, and Nicholas actually agreed, saying she kind of just wanted to go Tesco again. Jones immediately agreed and the duo set off. Nicholas, currently a little obsessed with Snapchat, mainly as it's the only way she can get back at her ex boyfriend, wanted Jones to film her driving along, having a great time whilst listening to 'lad tunes'. The selected tune being 'Game Over' by Martin Garrix & Loopers. Of course Nicholas had to select the song, so that took a month of Sundays for her to find the right banger. When it was found the two drove to town to do some late night cruising. She didn't tell Jones, but this is something Nicholas does on her own sometimes at night just for own kicks, literally drives around town for no reason with her music blaring thinking she is cool, driving around in a 1.3 Ford Ka... But yo-fucking-lo. The two manically thrusted ther heads forward in time to the beat of the music, all the way into town. At one point Nicholas nearly gave herself whiplash. Tescos After the cruising, the two went full ''Al Tesco'' to buy bizarre items. Like the previous journey, the two went straight to the gaming/film aisle, and like last time, left everything. They had to find something random that they could buy so they went to the festive snack section and found this ridiculous inam snowman biscuit-tin for a fiver. After laughing at it for a while the two decided that would be a fab choice for their random purchase. The two then went to get their Yakults like the last time. It was on this search that Jones turned the snowman over that Nicholas spotted a 'nought to three sad onions' sticker on it's ass, which again made the two cry with laughter. When leaving Jones decided to get a photo of the Christmas Tree outside the store, Nicholas wandered off slightly but immediately tuned back when she saw two hoodlum teenagers smoking weed on a bench on the other side. On heading back to Motey Nicholas pointed out that the car parked next to Motey was a sea-grey mk2 Ford Focus, the same style as her Ex's, to which the always supportive Jones' stated 'let's key it' In Dulci Jubilo When returning to the car, Nicholas and Jones decided to throw a pre-Christmas Party, inspired from the earlier Elton John Christmas song. The first song that came on was Mike Oldfield's ''In Dulci Jubilo ''which has a cheery wind-instrument sound which you can really bob your head too. The two did this quite frantically whilst drinking their recently bought yakults and munching on the Snowman's biscuits. Not shy that they were listening to ridiculous music, a Muslim family returned to their car and gave the two a rather perquilier slide glance whilst placing their shopping in their car. This was when Nicholas's attention was drawn to the two hoodlums from earlier, who she noticed were messing about on a razor styled scooter. When the family had driven off, Nicholas continued to watch the hoodlums cautiously whilst still dancing, and even turning the music up. Jones was really getting into the tunes, when Nicholas noticed that the hoodlums had noticed the pair and their bazaar behaviour, and began to head in the duos direction. Nicholas slammed her foot on the excelerator changing Jones's Yakult to pour all over himself and the snowman biscuit tin, his mobile when flying and Nicholas' defensive driving caused them to fly forward and into another parking pace. Luckily it was. false alarm, and after a few moments of peace Nicholas parked up properly and helped Jones look for his lost mobiles, whilst also checking out some men in the distance who were loading up a rather beefy looking Focus ST mk3. Category:Event